Always
by AA897
Summary: When a young and lonely blonde with a murky past meets a visually impaired, bright smiling brunette by accident one foggy day, the two slowly come closer & when together there's a current that runs between them like an electrical charge on the verge of erupting, but with so much in their way problems soon begin to arise. How will they cope? "At least she can't see me leave." A&A
1. Chapter 1

**Always **

**_Only You._**

**A&A**

**Song PlayList:**

**_Winner- Color Ring_**

**_Every Single Day- Echo_**

**_"No matter how difficult or hard something is_**

**_I will always be positive & smile like and idiot." _**

**- Chanyeol**

* * *

><p><em><span>Austin<span>_:

As the early morning fog begins to slowly fade away off the empty streets, I silently continue to walk down on the littered pavement with my hands shoved deep in my jean pockets.

Same thing everyday.

And with a small sigh, I soon stop to look over to my left to see an empty grassy park, and there was nothing special about the place, but somehow I still found myself walking over to the green area with curiosity.

Without any reason to, I tiredly take a seat on the cold park bench where sat a rather old guy, who carefully watched me as I fiddled with my thumbs while the air filled with awkward silence.

Pending if I should leave or not, the man clears his throat which causes me to suddenly glance over at him in uncertainty.

" There should be a young lady coming soon, it's been half an hour and she's still not here though, but I need go. Tell her I left when she comes, okay?" He asked in a raspy voice due to his old age.

I couldn't even give him an answer because with hesitation he began walking away from me in a slow manner. All I could do was watch as he became a distant figure in the cool fog and with that I finally was alone.

Hopefully, whoever he was suppose to meet doesn't show up so it can stay that way. I like being alone more than anything. I guess..

As the time went by I just sat there wondering what to do with myself while staring down at my two cold hands, till I heard a faint giggle coming from the distance, and I let out a low sigh before looking up to see a petite brunette making her way over to me with a bright smile pressed against her pink lips.

I squinted my eyes at the girl, while cocking my head to the side as she came closer to me and in a matter of seconds she took a seat on the bench close by me.

" Finally I'm here! Sorry I'm late, I missed my bus and then I had to walk all the way over here, after the next one I cached broke down, great day so far huh?" She asked sarcastically with a small laugh.

I furrowed my eyebrows at her and watched as she stared at me indirectly, " Oh I forgot, I bought us some snacks." She continued to say and brought my hands into hers, before immediately then stopping while her smile faded.

The small brunette then began to feel my hands carefully, tracing her delicate fingers against my skin which caused me to shiver, and while furrowing her eyebrows she quickly let go of my hands, and her warmth that remained on my cold hands soon scatters away.

" Who are you?" She asked in a small voice, I was taken back and bit onto my bottom lip as she waited for me to give her an answer.

The air became still, before I at last spoke up," My names Austin." I said to her while nervously scratching the back of my neck.

" Why isn't my friend here?" She mumbled to herself while looking down, and I shrugged. I'm guessing she was referring to the old guy that was here a bit earlier.

" Uh- He left." I told her quietly, and her face soon dropped with disappointment. Was she really friends with that old dude?

" Oh..he did? We always come here to talk and now, he's gone. I should have came faster." The brunette said while crossing her arms before facing me once more.

"Austin, right? I guess you don't want to talk with a stranger, huh? Sorry I guess I should go now then." She lastly told me before carefully standing up with a small smile, as I watched her in dismay.

She then took out a white crane that had three red stripes on it. Wait. Was she blind?

I furrowed my eyebrows, and as she waved bye before slowly walking away, the clicking of the cane against the pavement rang in my ears.

What was I suppose to do after she did walk all the way over here? Nothing or something? I guess I was pending about this because of the single part of me that wanted to call out to her, and say stay.

And, with hesitation I stopped the girl from walking any further, and she slowly turned to face me with a light smile.

" Uh yes?" She asked while furrowing her eyebrows as I stared over at her bright brown orbs, despite the fact that she couldn't see me. I kinda want her too though.

" You can stay." I told her which caused the petite brunette to wrap her arms around herself with a warm smile.

I waited for an answer but was taken back when she stook out a small hand for me to shake.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as she waited for me to shake her small hand, " I think we should introduce ourselves first. My names Ally, nice to meet you." The brunette told me in a soft voice.

I didn't know what to do, though till she finally spoke up once more," This is a thing you do when you first meet a person. My arms getting tired." Ally said with a small laugh.

That was when I hesitantly brought my hand into her warm one, and felt her thumb gently rub over the top of my hand. It was a new feeling.

That was when I then pulled my hand away from hers in a rush, causing Ally to furrow her eyebrows before lightly smiling at me, since she was blind she obviously didn't know How tall I was compared to her.

She stared at my chest, basically.

I lightly chuckled at my thought before we began walking towards the park bench while a few kids began running up to the playground, messing with one another.

" So Austin, your voice. You seem very young by it. How old are you?" She asked while swinging her legs back and forth as I stared over at her, it's all I seemed to do.

Her clear face, pink lips, and brown doe eyes, every little detail I found about her was beautiful, different. And if there was a word that could describe someone better, I would use it.

Ally's soft giggle soon caused me to snap out of my train of thought, " You know I'm blind, right? But I can still feel when someone's staring at me. Am I that pretty?" She asked with a laugh.

I froze, and nervously looked away from her while clearing my throat, " Sorry, and uh I'm 19." I mumbled before tossling my hair as she shook her head.

" It's okay, I'm 19 too, but tell me Austin. " She continued while I lightly smiled down at the brunette.

" Are you attractive, and don't lie. One day I'll hopefully see for myself." She said while placing her hands on her small waist.

I laughed. " I would say, yes I am." I replayed as she nodded.

" How do you look like?" Ally asked while furrowing her eyebrow, I bit onto my bottom lip.

I then took a moment to think," I have blonde hair, it's getting pretty long, I have hazel eyes, I'm way taller than you, and I don't know what else to really say." I told her with a shrug.

" Wow. Tall, blonde, hazel eyes, you must have a lot of girls around you then." She said while smiling, " I have a girlfriend." I told her, but I felt like I shouldn't have. I didn't really want her to know.

" Really? Whats her name? Ooh, Do you possibly...love her?" Ally then asked curiously, which caused me to stop and think. Am I? Or have I just thought I was?

I cleared my throat, " Uh her names Piper, and I'm not sure if I am." I replayed as Ally nodded her head and let out a small sigh, " Love." She mummered.

" It's horrible. Well at least it was for me, it makes you so vulnerable, you open up to someone and they can get in you, mess you up. I want to be loved, but no one ever genuinely could." Ally said while wrapping her arms around herself.

I was soon about to speak up that is until in then began pouring cold rain. Ally gasped in shock while quickly standing up from the bench as did I. "Damn.." I muttered to myself, as the rain heavily poured on us both.

" Rain." She said while bringing her hands up towards the sky as she smiled brightly, I furrowed my eyebrows. Never have I ever met someone like this girl here.

Ally laughed and began reaching over for me, " Austin?" She asked while trying to reach me.

I smiled and came closer to her, Ally laughed when her hands found my dampening T-Shirt," There you are!" Ally said and brought my hand to hers.

" Close your eyes." She quietly whispered, and with hesitation I did as she told me, " People say when your blind, your life becomes sad. You can't see anything, just darkness." Ally said to me as I felt the rain tap against my hand.

It was a cold yet refreshing sensation, " I contradict that though, when I feel things it's like seeing them. I can see them better by feeling. I would have never learned that if I hadn't became blind." Ally continued before I then opened my eyes back up to see her.

Ally pressed a small hand against her chest and looked down, " I've learned to handle the darkness, but uh- anyways..." Ally then began quietly.

" It's cold, and I should go back home. Thank you for this." Ally told me with a smile that never seemed to leave her face, I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see me do so.

"Okay then, Ally." I told her with half a smile, " Bye." She lastly said while waving bye at me and with that Ally began walking away from me with the white crane in her hand that tapped against the cement.

Rain drops dampening her clothes and hair, as it did to mine. She soon became a distant figure and I couldn't see her anymore.

It wasn't till a couple minutes later I began walking away from the small park, or more like running since the rain was pouring too hard to walk in, and that was when I received a phone call.

With a huff, I stopped and quickly entered in a small store and away from the rain to answer my phone.

" Hello?" I asked, and my girlfriend soon replayed with a small laugh, " Hey come over quickly, I finally made some dinner without burning down the place." She said as I lightly smiled.

" Yeah I'll be over soon, just wait." I told Piper who laughed over the phone, " I will, we need to celebrate this once in a lifetime moment." She continued before a small crash was then heard from outside.

Yelling was followed soon afterwards, and in confusion I quickly hung up before making my way outside to see a tall, and cranky man yelling at the curly haired brunette with rain drops in her hair, who laid against the floor in pain.

Crates had fallen over that held glass bottles, and instead of helping her up the worker angrily complained.

" God, stupid blind girl." He spat out before my eyes widened in shock, and I hurried over to her. Ally.

" Ally." I quietly said, while helping her sit up straight, and watched as she held onto her bleeding ankle.

" Hey Austin...ow.." Ally said while wincing in pain, as I bit onto my bottom lip, " Is what's on my hand blood, or rain?" She asked while furrowing her eyebrows as I helped her stand up.

" Uh blood." I told her, it wasn't much but it was a lot. " Great." Ally laughed sarcastically

How does she always manage to carry a happy mood when the worst happens to her, " Are you okay?" I then asked.

" Uh besides my bleeding ankle, yeah I'm better than ever." Ally told me as I playfully rolled my eyes at the brunette.

" I think I'm okay to walk." Ally then lied and as soon as she took her first step, she nearly fell back down on the floor. I quickly then reached over for her, helping her steady.

" Or maybe not." Ally then said with a small giggle, " Okay, umm I'll help you back home." I said and she smiled before I then crouched down on the floor.

" Get on my back." I said to her, as the rain began to finally slow down, while the air became colder than before.

"I don't normally trust men I met a couple minutes ago to take me home, so don't try anything funny, got it?" Ally asked while brining a cautious hand down to my shoulder, I smiled and nodded.

" Yeah." I said, and she wrapped her arms around me as well as her legs before I then held her upon my back.

" Plus if you do, I've always got this." Ally continued while showing me a necklace around her that had some type of emergency button on it. I smiled and shook my head, before beginning to walk down, with her arms wrapped tightly against me.

I think I'll be late for Piper..

She'll understand.

* * *

><p><strong>First chapter of my first story complete! Okay I know some parts might have been boring but the next will be better. Did you guys like it or not? I really hope you did.<strong>

**You see, my writing isn't the best and I struggle a lot already with my confidence level so if you really did like it please leave a review. Hopefully you'll support me with this. So my doubts about this story stop.**

**If you guys actually listened to the songs I suggested to listen to while reading this tell me in your review. **

**Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Always**

**( Only You)**

**A&A**

**Song PlayList:**

**_Juniel- Illa Illa_**

**_Davichi- Don't Move_**

**_" Your my serendipity. _****_I wasn't looking for you._**

**_I wasn't expecting you. _****_But I'm very lucky I met you."_**

**- Someone Who Fell in Love By Accident **

* * *

><p><em>Austin's P.O.V<em>

As I continuously walked down these unfamiliar street ways with a bright brunette on my back, I blankly stared down as her two small hands grip my shoulders tightly, scared that she'll fall. And slowly, I glanced back up at the small route that lead up to her small apartment building.

" Your soon gonna regret carying me." Ally then laughed, breaking the still silence in the air. I furrowed my eyebrows and carefully looked back up a her in confusion, before then deciding to look ahead just to see a long flight of stairs that lead up to her place. I soon became still.

" Told you." Ally then said to me as I let out a small sigh, I'm pretty sure I could handle this. " Its not a lot of stairs.." I mumbled to her as if it weren't that big of a deal. Her laughter soon filled the cold air as I bit into my bottom lip in harshness.

" Okay then go ahead." Ally continued and I soon took my first step up the concrete stairs with hesitation in my action. Ally soon held on tighter as I continued to climb up the endless flight of stairs, with more to come.

It didn't take long for me to begin to struggle and for Ally to notice as well," Are you doing okay?" She asked curiously while raising a brow, I stopped and desperately began taking in sharp breaths of air for my aching lungs.

" Yeah I'm- I'm doing fine." I huffed out as she let out a small giggle, " Then why am I slipping?" Ally asked, and I quickly then hoisted her up to better position on my back, before continuing to climb up.

" Its only 3 flights of stairs." Ally told me and that was when I had at last reached the top of her small balcony after many, many stairs. I shook my head at the joyous brunette before the carefully placing her back on the ground.

And as I placed my hands on my knees in exhaustion, she opened up her front door that lead to her small and warm place. She then slowly entered inside due to her aching ankle.

" Come." She mumbled while wincing in pain just a bit, I of course followed her and carefully examined the place, noticing all the little things. It was quiet dark and it gave me a glimpse of what its like to be blind.

" Hey, Uh Austin?" Ally then called from the living room, and I quickly entered in to see her sitting on a dark leathered chair with bandages in her two small hands. " Mind doing me another favor and helping me with this?" She asked with a nervous smile.

I scratched the back of my neck in uncertainty and slowly nodded my head, before then face palming myself as she raised a brow, wanting to know my answer.

" Yeah." I uttered out with a calm smile, before then slowly walking over to the always smiling girl, her teeth white and pearly. I grabbed the bandages from her hand and slowly bent down where I helped bandage her hurt ankle.

It was a quick thing and as our light breathing filled the warm and silent room, I soon stood up in one swift motion before helping her back up as well. She smiled as did I while she stumbled closer to me.

"Wait here I have a gift for you, as a way to thank you." Ally then told me before quickly walking off into another lonely room, and as I waited I looked through my phone to see I had two missed called. Both from the same person.

Piper.

As I was about to text her, Ally soon came back into the room with a pair of two tickets in her hands and a bright smile pressed against her pink lips, while her hand glided against the white colored walls which helped her better.

" Okay here you go, there concert tickets to a some small autistic band, take your girlfriend." Ally said as my face brigthend up in delight.

" Really? That's great thanks!" I exclaimed while gently taking them from her hands, before realization soon struck me. My face dropped with slight disappointment, and I carefully looked back up at Ally to see her furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

" Something wrong?" She then asked me, while looking at me indirectly. I bit into my bottom lip as she waited for an answer.

" Uh sorta.. you see Piper isn't really into music that much, so she wouldn't like to go and it would be a waste." I told Ally who nodded her head in understandment.

" Sorry..." I mumbled while handing her back both tickets- that is till she stopped me from doing so, and silently shook her head while looking down at her wooden floor. " Go with me then." She said with a small smile.

" I really like music, but it's just I live alone and barely know anyone so that's why I gave you the tickets but if Piper can't make it, mind taking me?" Ally nervously asked me.

I laughed with nervousness hinting in it, " Uh-I mean sure." I answered while scratching the back of my neck once more. Ally laughed as well.

" I mean okay then- as a freind hang out thing, right?" I asked while stumbling against my feet as I made my way towards the door while still facing her smiling face. She nodded while slowly following me.

" I'm not trying to take someone who make you happy away from you, Austin." Ally told me while playfully rollling her eyes at me, as I slowly glanced down at the cold pavement under my feet.

" Uh but still ask her if she'd like to go." Ally told me while shrugging her shoulders just a bit, as I nodded my head in response. Of course she couldn't see me do so, but despite that Ally gave me a small yet reassuring smile.

We stood still for a moment, and I took a small breath in before she glanced away from me, and then silently closed the door behind her. I lightly smiled in a daze of confusion, before then noticing that my phone had been vibrating for the last couple of seconds.

Quickly, I took it out from my pocket while walking down the flight of stairs that took me down back towards the unfamiliar streets of this small town.

I then answered my call, " Hey." I muttered out while shoving my hand down deep in my pocket. She sighed on the other line and I could obviously tell that Piper was upset with me.

" The one time I actually cook you show up late." Piper said as I bit onto my bottom while the cold wind blew through my blonde and tossled hair.

" Sorry I was helping this one visually impaired girl out." I told her while walking back to her place at a quick pace. She then let out another sigh before replaying.

" Oh... really? I- well just get here quickly." Piper laughed out and I smiled through the phone as her light breathing filled my ears. " Okay." I replayed before she hung up as did I.

And once I had at last got to her house, I was of course greeted by her two always busy parents with warm smiles and Piper soon came out from her room to tightly hug me before placing a kiss against my cheek.

" Hey, finally your here." She said before I took her hand in mines and soon I was around the table of their place where we both sat and ate the lasagna she had cooked. Piper was never a good cook but I was pretty hungry at the moment and just decided to settle with it.

" So how'd you stumble amongst umm that one girl?" She soon asked me while taking a sip of her water. I stared down at my half empty plate.

" While I was about.. and she had fell and hurt her ankle do I helped her get back to her place- she was really nice. Very positive about her blindness." I told her while glancing back up.

" Really nice, huh? Whats her name?" Piper curiously asked and I knew she was starting to get apprehensive about the subject. " Ally, and she gave me these tickets to a small acoustic show, you wanna go?" I asked her awkwardly.

Her face slowly dropped with discomfort, and she just sent me an apologetic smile, I then knew what her answer would be, not that I was too upset though. Although I would have liked if she could go.

Piper simply shook her head towards me while scooting her plate away from her, I let out a small sigh. " No, you know I'm not into that stuff." She told me while shrugging just a it, her wavy blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders.

I bit on my bottom lip and silently stood up, before nodding my head in unecertanity, " Alright then." I replayed before quickly then placing my plate in the sink, as well as my cup.

Piper smiled once more while watching me and I soon the pecked her light colored lips, noticing the differences in her.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till the weekend that I got the chance to see that brunette, Ally again. As I Quickly then cleared my throat before knocking on the door in uncertantity, fumbling went around the locked doors inside.<p>

Within a couple more seconds of standing outside her door awkwardly, she came out dressed in a casual sunflower printed dress, with a bright smile pressed against her lips. Her ombré hair all over the place.

It was mainly the winds fault but despite that, she looked so innocent and pure, mainly cause she is but still.

" So Piper didn't wanna go Im guessing." Ally told me as we carefully began walking down the long flight of stairs out onto the cold streets. I laughed, " No I told you she isn't into that music stuff, like me." I replayed.

" Oh...really? But music is music, how can anyone not enjoy the simplicity that comes with it?" Ally asked me loudly as well as in confusion. I chuckled once more and sent her a half smile.

She just blankly stared up at me indirectly, while trying to follow the sound of my voice as we continued to walk down towards the venue of the place, and there wasn't much to say but the un-awkward silence that consumed us both was comforting.

"Hey- are you handsome today?" Ally then asked me as we approached the venue closer where just a minimal amount of people gathered about. I stuffed my cold hands in my pockets and looked back down at the small brunette by my side.

" And don't fool me just cause I can't see." Ally sternly said, as I lightly smiled while shrugging a bit. She raised a brow and I just looked back over at the small crowd all gathered about.

" Well..." Ally began while chuckling just a bit, and I sighed. " Yes, I always am." I laughed while she shook her head with a small smile.

" I'll take your word for it then, but what if your much uglier than I exoected." Ally kidded while laughing around a bit, before we at last got inside the small venue after handing in the tickets, and it was pretty neat.

The small stage set up in white made the performers look well, and as I watched them sing them sing while playing their instruments, all Ally did was gently close her eyes and lightly sway herself to the sound of the music.

She didn't need to see them play to feel music, she just needed to hear it. I'm learning something new everyday since I met her.

Somehow.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chapter 2 of my new story done! Yes! So tell me my loves, how'd you all like this chapter? So yeah..not the best but trust me it'll get better. Anyways how do you guys like it so far? Good or...is it just a flop?<em>**

**_I don't know. But anyways please leave a review if you'd like and thank you for reading, love._**


End file.
